Pensar y no pensar
by mutemuia
Summary: Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba… No hacía más que pensar… Y no debería… Porque su madre ocupaba su pensamiento.


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat_ no es mío, ni Ren ni Corn ni Kuon. Y si lo fueran, no, no los compartiría XD

**Línea temporal: **Obviamente a partir del infausto nº 222.

* * *

**PENSAR Y NO PENSAR**

Un ruido fuera la sacó de ese duermevela inquieto.

Las tres y diecisiete de la mañana.

No estaba dormida, pero tampoco del todo despierta. Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba… No hacía más que pensar… Y no debería… Porque su madre ocupaba su pensamiento. Su madre seguía haciéndole daño. Una y otra vez. Da igual que pasaran años. Da igual que ella se hubiera acostumbrado a la indiferencia y el desprecio. Saena -sí, usemos mejor su nombre que su parentesco-, Saena aún tenía el poder de reducirla a pedazos.

Simplemente había negado su existencia.

Ella no era nada. Nada. Ni siquiera era digna de un nombre. No existía.

No podía considerarse hija de nadie porque nunca tuvo padre, y ahora tampoco tenía madre…

Qué más da que en un rinconcito de su cabeza atesorase bien escondido el sueño de un día sentirse una hija amada. Bah, pero si ni siquiera era ya una hija. Hasta eso le había robado Saena.

El polvo en los zapatos le merecía más atención que el ser que había parido. No. Saena no tenía hijos.

El llanto le llenaba el pecho amenazando con subir por su garganta. Ni siquiera la piedra Corn, apretada con fuerza contra su pecho, podía ya brindarle consuelo alguno. Nada podía.

Otra vez ese ruido…

Como piedrecitas en los cristales.

Sí, alguien estaba lanzando piedrecitas contra su ventana.

Con algo de recelo, Kyoko se levantó del futón y fue a mirar. Abajo, en el callejón, había alguien. Se llevó el puño a la boca para ahogar un grito.

\- ¡Corn!

Abrió la ventana, y antes de poder decirle nada, Corn ya había trepado por el canalón y saltado hasta el alféizar de su ventana. Entró. Kyoko dio un paso atrás. Se miraron dos segundos y entonces él abrió sus brazos. Ella corrió a refugiarse en ellos. Y lloró.

No lo había hecho cuando antes Shotaro vino a buscarla. No… Demasiados años de irse reprimiendo las lágrimas delante suyo no iban a cambiar esa noche. Ni siquiera por ella. No por Saena… Así que no lloró. Shotaro había llegado un segundo antes de que el llanto se le escapara. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Vino a ofrecerle ¿consuelo? No, no era posible. ¿Consuelo? Shotaro no sabe. No puede. ¿Consuelo? No me hagas reír.

Jamás hubo consuelo por parte de Shotaro.

Puso a Corn sobre su corazón y le escuchó. Él dijo lo que tenía que decir. Ella no reaccionó. Lo miró con los ojos vacíos aún de expresión. O quizás demasiado llenos de dolor. Shotaro no reconocería la diferencia. Luego ella se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en el Darumaya. Cerró la puerta tras ella. Allí lo dejó, solo, en el callejón.

Okami-san había recogido del suelo las cosas de su bolso, y había extendido el futón. Ella se arrojó sobre él, estrangulando el grito que quería salir y no salía. Cuando sus ojos se estaban llenando de nuevo de lágrimas, le llegó un aroma a flores. Jazmines. Sí, eran jazmines. ¿De dónde…? Ah, sobre la mesa. Y quiso llorar, pero esta vez de triste alegría. Allí, sobre la mesa, Okami-san le había dejado un servicio de su té al jazmín, su favorito, el que el Taisho y ella solo toman en las tardes nubladas de añoranzas y pesares. Okami-san pensaba en ella…

Pero tampoco lloró esta vez.

Solo ahora, en los brazos de Corn…

\- Kyoko-chan… -susurraba él en su pelo…

\- C-Corn… E-ella… -decía ella entre gemidos y sollozos.

\- Shh… Lo sé, lo sé…

* * *

En la habitación de al lado, la Okami se había despertado al oír voces. Se estaba levantando para averiguar quiénes eran cuando su marido la detuvo. "No", le dijo, "Es en el cuarto de Kyoko-chan". Y no dijo más. La Okami volvió a acostarse, rezando porque la pobre muchacha encontrara consuelo.

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, los llantos de Kyoko se habían reducido a suaves sollozos cuando Corn advirtió el puño prieto de la muchacha. Poco a poco, como si fuera una niña pequeña, fue tirando de cada de uno de los dedos hasta abrir por completo su mano.

\- Kyoko-chan, ¿pero qué te has hecho? -le dijo Corn con la voz llena de dolor.

En su mano, los colores de la piedra Corn se mezclaban con el rojo de la sangre de Kyoko. La sentó en el futón y con delicadeza empezó a limpiarle los cortes con su pañuelo.

\- C-Corn… -dijo ella en medio de suspiros ahogados, buscando recomponer su voz-. Incluso los gatos de la calle son criados por una madre cariñosa. Yo no. Y mi mad… Y ella no me quería. Quizás no me quiso nunca.

\- No pienses eso, Kyoko-chan. No pienses en ella. Ella no te merece. No pienses en esa mujer. No debes pensar en quién te hace daño. Piensa en la gente que sí te quiere.

\- ¿Gente que me quiere? Pero Corn, ¿quién me iba a querer a mí?

La voz de Corn es seria, con cierta irritación destilándose en sus palabras. A Kyoko le recuerda por un segundo a la voz de su senpai, cosa por lo demás, lógica.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no hay gente que te quiere? ¿Estás segura de eso?

Kyoko calla, con la vista baja. La voz de Corn se suaviza cuando le alza la barbilla para decirle:

\- Kyoko-chan, mírame… ¿Tendré que decirlo yo?

Kyoko asiente levemente.

\- Está bien. Escúchame con atención. Hay mucha gente que te quiere, Kyoko-chan. Está Kotonami-san, tu mejor amiga. Si lo que ella aguanta no es amor, no sé qué pueda serlo. Luego tienes a María, tu hermana honorífica. Date cuenta que ella decidió ser tu hermana por propia voluntad. Ella te adora y conjuraría mil maleficios solo para mantenerte a salvo. Tienes al Taisho y a la Okami-san, que son bien serios, pero sabes que te quieren muchísimo. Ellos te acogieron cuando te quedaste sola en el mundo, así que no los apartes nunca de tu lado. Tienes por supuesto a tu Otou-san, que te quiere como a su propio hijo. Y es todo un Oyabaka, si me permites decirlo -se escuchó un resoplido risueño, Kyoko sofocaba una carcajada-. Sí, sí, un Oyabaka, pero así y todo lo queremos igual ¿verdad? Bueno, tienes por supuesto a Yashiro, que te cuida como si fueras su hermana pequeña. De hecho, lleva mejor tu agenda que el propio Sawara-san, que también te quiere como una hija, a pesar de casi lo volviste loco para entrar en LME. Amamiya-san está trabajando muy duro en ser una buena amiga tuya. Sé que hace tiempo pasó algo malo entre ustedes, pero aún no sé lo que es. Y el Presidente, por supuesto… Tiene un corazón tan grande como su empresa… Te tomó cariño casi de inmediato. Y si además eres la hermana de su nieta, eso te convierte también en su nieta ¿cierto? Mira, tienes un abuelo… ¿Te estás fijando bien en toda la gente que te quiere, Kyoko-chan? -ella asiente, pero no dice nada-. Pues no he terminado. Luego estoy yo, pero yo ya te he dicho abiertamente que te quiero -Kyoko saltó de su sitio y se lo quedó mirando-. Así que eso ya lo sabes. Y finalmente, está Tsuruga Ren. Él también te quiere. Y aquí te traigo una noticia bomba. Está enamorado de ti. Pero tú solo lo ves como tu senpai y eso le está volviendo loco… -Kyoko empieza a murmurar palabras sin sentido que Corn no puede entender-. Kyoko-chan… Kyoko-chan, no te entiendo. ¿Podrías decirlo un poco más alto?

\- Corn… Verás… Yo creo que ya lo sabía…

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Sí, bueno, no, claro… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo?

\- Kyoko-chan…

\- ¿Y además cómo pensar siquiera que pudiera ser verdad? Él ya abrió la caja, por supuesto…

\- Kyoko-chan ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Y si eran imaginaciones mías? ¿Y si no me correspondía?

\- Kyoko-chan…

\- Es que llevo un par de días pensando…

\- ¿Pensando en qué?

\- Que la chica de secundaria era yo…

\- ¿La chica de secundaria?

\- Sí, la del pollo.

\- La del pollo, dices.

\- Eso mismo.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes…?

\- Me lo contó Tsuruga-san.

\- No, no... Él se lo contó al pollo.

\- Pues eso. A mí…

\- ¿Tú eres el pollo?

\- Sí.

\- Tú-eres-el-pollo…

* * *

Más tarde, al amanecer, cuando Okami-san fue a despertar a Kyoko, encontró a los dos jóvenes dormidos y abrazados.

"¿Pero qué hace Tsuruga Ren aquí? ¿Y qué demonios hacía una peluca rubia sobre la mesa?".


End file.
